Blood Within
by ljones
Summary: The Glass House are facing a few problems with thirsty Michael and suprises.


"You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream" Claire Danvers the youngest resident of the Glass House sang as the radio blasted out Katy Perry, she did her usual route of singing loudly whilst washing the dishes in the kitchen and checking the books from Myrin's she had placed out across the table so that you couldn't even see the brown tanned wooden shade anymore. Checking the clock that hung above the door she felt an excitement rush through her body, Shane should be home very soon. Shane Collins the hot barbecue knife stabbing boyfriend of Claire's kept her up through most of the night though there was no complaint of Claire. Collecting Claire from her daydream she jumped dropping the plate she had gripped in her hands into the sink splashing the soapy suds over her white over-sized t-shirt as an echoing bang slammed shut the door which had been repaired numerous of times.

"Yo, any live ones?" a grunt mumbled loud enough to here over the music, it was Shane

"Kitchen" Claire replied smiling, taking her hands from the sink and drying them with a towel which hung on the kitchen draw turning the radio down as Shane walked into the kitchen covered in barbecue stains which made Claire rolled her eyes

"Hellooooo my beautiful girlfriend" Shane sang as he grabbed her by her waist to spin her round

"Hi, somebody's happy" Claire smiled

"I had a good day at work and also I got payed" Shane winked at her

"Someone needs to have a shower, go shower" Claire told him as he sighed and nodded

"Yes ma'am" he saluted and marched out the kitchen door straight up the stairs.

Whilst Shane went to shower there was the sound of the door closing again, to her side Michael was stood, he looked thirsty "Hi Michael" Claire said as Michael gave her a nod then disappeared from beside of her. She gave up already about asking him what happened so that gave Claire the option of going back into the kitchen, her papers were now all piled up and Michael was sat on a chair, Claire's eyes stayed on Michael as she walked to the sink.

"No blood, no blood at the blood bank, none in the fridge" Michael said scared and hungry, his voice frightened Claire and it hurt her to see him like this, it wasn't the Michael she was used to see it was the bloodthirsty Michael sitting at the table. Michael stared at the wall whilst Claire placed her hands that shook back into the sink slipping pass the knife that was sticking out at the side, slowly brushed pass the knife. Claire's heartbeat rose when she became startled hearing Michael move right beside of her. Claire stiffened and her hands slipped on the broken pieces of the plate, quickly taking her hands from the sink the knife sliced the palms of each hand wincing towards the pain that stung she could hear Michael's hissing closely to her ear.

"Shane!" Claire's voice harshly rang through the house in hope that Shane would of heard her, panic swam through her which made her eyes slowly rise to see Michael's face. There was no human Michael to been seen in his demon blood filled eyes, his normal teeth replaced by sharp dangerous fangs. The Glass house was reacting to how Michael was, the fear streamed through the coldness. Claire reacted stiff as a stone to Michael's fast movement blocking Claire from her escape his arms paralysed her coldly against the wall, showing the sharp daggers of Michael's fangs

"Michael don't! Its me Claire" her voice broke and begged for him to see her. Her heart pounding imensly through her chest

"Blood!" His voice rose and his fangs perched against her neck they bit through her skin piercing the vain that ran the blood stream to her body, excruciating pain causing her to scream which resorted to the loud terrifying scream

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF HER MICHAEL, NOW" Shane screamed as Claire blanked out against the pain. Shane snapped out of his shocked position and pushed at Michael hitting him which eventually made Michael remove Claire from his solid trance. Michael became human his eyes returning to the normal shade.

"What?" Michael asked startled at Shane before he glanced down to his arms where Claire was lay silent "Shit" Michael nearly dropped Claire onto the kitchen floor but luckily Shane grabbed her from her fall, holding her close to his body "Shane I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Michael started to apologise but Shane shook him off

"No, you don't your an bloodthirsty arse you do not get to speak, Michael you bit her! Look at her, I'm not having you any where near her again" Shane's horrified voice stunned Michael but he nodded "Don't ever speak to me or Claire ever again, I would say the same about Eve but she wouldn't listen. Claire is the only one I have left don't you dare!" His voice was sharp full of hatred.

"Shane please just listen" Michael tried to explain, tried anything to get his best friend listen to him but he did know that it was no use.


End file.
